A Seaweed brain and a Wisegirl
by BookReadingPanda
Summary: Because Percy damaged to many schools in New York no school will take him back. So Sally sends him to San Fransico with the hope that Annabeth will keep him in line. Of course that will cause complications in the long shot. Lots of Percabeth and romance. Adopted from III Winter Wolf III.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy pov.**

 **Flashback**

"Wait. I get to go to school in California?" I could barely hide my excitement. I know it might be a lot closer to Mount Tam but I would get to see Annabeth a lot more frequent. Last winter when she got taken by the Titans I only then I realized how much she really need my best friend...and my crush. Annabeth Chase, athletic, blond, fierce gray eyes and beautiful and way out of my league and sadly my crush. Anyway I was really excited and I would live in a hotel. By now no school in New York wanted to take me anymore because I had damaged too many schools. My mother went to extremes so she sent me across the Continent. I guess she hoped Annabeth would keep me in line even if we didn't go to the same school. It was quite realistic. Annabeth, like all Athenians was trained in combat, strategy crazed and obsessed with education. In other words my greatest horror. The only amusing part is that even though she was a straight A student but she also managed to get kicked from each school before the end of the year.

"Yes, Percy. You are staying at a hotel close to the school. Now you are leaving this afternoon by train." I almost started jumping around. I would get to see Annabeth a lot more often.

 **Back to the Present**

I stood at the entrance to the school. It was a large, four story building with about 2.3k students. So much more I could destroy, I thought bitterly. Sighing, I enter the school and walk directly to the main office.

Behind a desk sat a elderly woman with short, overly curly hair. I walk up to her. "Hi. I am new here."

She looks up from her magazine. "Name?" "Percy Jackson."

She punched my name in the computer. A few seconds she found me and printed my time table. Then she handed it to me with a floor plan and the number and code of my locker. "Your books will come today or tomorrow. Have a nice day." With that she turned her attention back to her magazine.

Dreading the next few hours I walked down the long rows of lockers. 325...325...325...325...325...ah there it was. I unlocked the door and put most of my writing equipment and books into it. I check my time table that I had gotten from the secretary. Then I put in a picture of me and Annabeth in the dinner pavilion. She was leaning against me. I smiled at the picture. Hell that girl is beautiful. I taped the picture to the door of my locker. Grinning to myself I shut the locker and walk toward my first class painfully aware of all the curious students staring at me. Suddenly I see something golden blond and then some thing hit me with the force of an aircraft carrier going at full speed. So, I hit the ground hard. Once my vision clears I am staring up into two piercing gray eyes that up until this moment I had no idea how much I needed to see.

All conversations in the hall fell silent at ones as everyone watched us. "Now Seaweed Brain. You better start talking now."

I stare at her open mouthed. She was absolutely beautiful. "Percy, are you alright?" She asks concerned. I quickly close my mouth. "Yes Annabeth. I am great." I throw my arms around her and hug her tightly.

To my surprise she hugs me back even more tightly and knocks me back to the floor.

"I missed you Seaweed brain." She mumbles making my heart flutter a bit."I missed you to Wise Girl." Suddenly Annabeth climbs of me and I also scramble to my feet. I notice that everyone, I mean really everyone was staring at us. "Now Seaweed brain, you and I are going to have a very long private chat in which you spill your guts about what you are doing here or I will spill them for you."

 **AN: Well, that was Chapter 1! Again, please do check out III Winter Wolf III's stories! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth pov.**

The nerve of that Seaweed brain. Just turns up at my school. I just wanted to punch him...I mean kiss...well hug him...okay, I wanted to do all those things at ones. Yes, I wanted to kiss him. I admit it. I had fallen for the moron hard. Last winter he came for me. When everyone one else left me for dead and concentrated on a goddess, he came for me. I knew I had friends but not anyone that would do for me what he did for me. The only one before him who I would have believed it off turned out to be the one tricked me to hold the sky for him and thanks to that jerk I now had a gray streak of hair.

I couldn't believe that I once thought I loved him. He was my big brother and always would for me but. I cringed away from the look of burning hatred in Percy's eyes every time I tried to explain his actions or said that I believed that there was still hope for him. I knew I would have to explain every thing to my school friends later but for now, as always Percy had the highest priority for me. Damn I would follow that moron any where. Even if he chose to join the Titans I would be at his side.

I drag him into an empty class room and close the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Seaweed brain?" I hiss at him. He bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Well, I was going to a school in California because damaged to many other schools and my mother wanted me to be closer to you so you can keep me from doing stupid things." I cut him of with a rib cracking hug. "I missed you." He awkwardly hugs me back. Suddenly Percy coughs and I pull away. He pulls this lopsided grin thing and I felt myself melting away. I gritted my teeth and ram my knee into his stomach effectively stopping the grin. Coughing he doubles over and clutches his stomach. Smiling to myself I grab him by his ear and drag him out of the class room and find myself staring at my friends who were waiting for us outside.

"Annabeth. Who is this?" Lila demands. To my displeasure she was eying Percy with great interests. I glared at her. "This is my best friend Percy." I gave her the hands off, he is mine look."Ohh. So you are Percy. Annabeth talks about you all the time." I had no idea who was blushing more. Percy or me. Ohh. Yes, they all knew that I was in love with a guy from camp named Percy and by now even Zack, a nice guy who had a crush on me had put together one and one.

He was glaring at Percy a bit. The two other guys were grinning and from the looks of it thinking of ways to black mail me about Percy. Suddenly I was really aware of Percy standing really close to me. So close in fact that his hand was brushing against mine. It made me feel very strange. I mean like really really strange in a good way. His scent intoxicated me. I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts. Then I opened again. "So, this is the Percy from your camp?" They wriggled their eyebrows at me.

I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled the Seaweed brain after me as I stormed away from them before they could tell Percy that I liked him. "Where are we going Wise girl?"

"What do you do in a school?" I ask him exasperated. He opens his mouth and then closes it again. "Give me your time table." I order him. He hurries to fulfill my orders and I grin pleased with myself. Percy still knew who was the boss. He handed me his timetable. Shit. We didn't have a single class together. To bad.. I ripped his time table to pieces. "Percy. We have every class together. The teachers will just have to except that they messed up your timetable and adapt."

I grin at him. "So were are you living?" I ask him. "I am staying at a hotel a few miles from here."

"What?!" I burst out angry. He cringes away from me. "You are staying at my place in my room." I hiss. Then I freeze when I noticed how this sounded. Then I start blushing like crazy. I look over to Percy. He was blushing too. "I don't think your father will allow it."

I gulp "He will just have to accept it." I mumbled. Percy blushed even more. "Annabeth, I was at your home. I thought your place had a guest room." He mumbled. But I wanted to keep Percy close to me. I didn't want my brothers or dad to have a chance to be jerks again and rushing my relationship to him.

So I grab his collar and crash him against the wall and get close to him. "Percy. Listen to me. You are the person that means most to me in this world. So just accept my invitation. Please." I pull of my big, round, gray, eyes thing. Percy sighs and nods. I give him my best smile. Finally we reach my home ahem I mean classroom.

Why couldn't Percy just like me just as much I like him. I sighed. He was my best friend. Sadly that was all we would ever be. Finally we reach my architecture class and we enter the classroom.

I pull him over to the first row and make him sit down next to me. He looked at me wide eyed and I blushed again.

 **Crystal pov.**

I sat down next to my friends. I was proud to say that we were the popular group in the school. Now we had the most boring class in the school. I mean. The only person who liked the topic was that Annabeth Chase girl. Even though I hated her guts I had to admit that she was dead gorgeous but she was such a hopeless nerd. I had offered her to be popular to but she didn't seem to be too interested and she had backed of at ones as soon as she heard that she would get to date a boy from the football team. She only said that she loved some guy from her summer camp. I mean who cared. Dating wasn't about love. It was about politics. The other reason why I didn't like her is she was cold. She was controlled and I haven't even smiled jet. She always had this cold determined sparkle in her eyes. Suddenly the door burst open and Annabeth bursted into the classroom. She was dragging a gorgeous, serious athletic black haired, green eyed boy after her by his hand. To my surprise she was acting like a little girl with her first crush. The blonde nerd giggled and blushed madly. She was actually smiling broadly.

I smiled at her friend who was staring at Annabeth. I was going to make this boy popular and he was going to be my boyfriend. I could see that she liked him so I was going to bury her.

 **AN: That was Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy pov.**

I was very aware of Annabeth's shoulder pressing against mine and was truly driving me nuts. Damn that girl was...well...her presence was slightly overwhelming. The smell of her lemon shampoo in her hair. Annabeth was wonderful and she drove me totally nuts. The blonde's elbow brushed mine and goose bumps erupted all down my arm. I glanced over at my companion and found her blushing slightly.

"Hello. I am Crystal." A disgustingly sweet voice purred. I turned around and saw an Asian/black cross girl. I could feel Annabeth tensing next to me and I grabbed her hand. Then I felt her hand turning colder.

She felt threatened and all her blood flooded her leg muscles to be able to fun away faster.

"I am Percy." I mumbled and looked at Annabeth. Her face was pale and her every muscle in her body was tense.

"So Percy, would you rather sit with us. I mean if Annabeth wants to come with you she can." The girl bubbled.

"Percy. You can go. It's alright. I am fine here." I felt confused. What was going on. "No Wise girl. I am staying by your side. Just like you promised you would do for me." I argue. "You really don't need to." I covered her mouth with my hand and she looked at me with surprise. Then I felt my cheeks grow hot. I looked back at Crystal. "I respectfully decline." I announce.

Surprise washed over Annabeth's face as Crystal stalked off.

"You really don't need-" I cut my best friend off. "Annabeth. You are the most important person in my life. Do you really think I would ever choose anyone over you." Damn I was really blushing a lot today. I looked away from Annabeth.

 **Annabeth pov.**

Wait wait wait. Did he just really mean that. I closed my mouth again. Percy was determinately looking some were else and I could see that his cheeks were a flaming red.

Could he possible feel the same was about me that I did about him. No...that wasn't possible, he was just embarrassed for saying something that could make people think that he liked me more than just a friend. I mean look at me and look at him. He was a real hero. Just like in the stories of old and I was an architecture obsessed nerd, I mean why should he ever look at me with Drew or any of the other girls from camp around. I mean I do look okay but I was nothing special. He could get just about any girl at camp or at this school and I would be the pathetic nerd obsessed with a guy way out of her league. Finally the teacher came in. It took a while but I manage to ahem...convince him that it was in his best interest to simply accept that Percy's time table had been messed up.

–-line break-

After the last period was over we said good bye to my friends. I think they would be called friends. To be honest I was ashamed to say that I shouldn't really call them friends. I just hung out with them but you trusted and told your friends your secrets. They knew that I had a crush on Percy and that I went to a summer camp. Nothing more. Hell they were people I hung out with. The only person I would call a friend was Percy and maybe Thalia and Grover.

Yes, against appearance I was a lot closer to Percy then to Thalia. Thalia was a past friendship. She was left from the time on the run and now instead of facing the prophecy with the same courage Percy did, she ran away from her responsibilities and chose immortality. Percy was my person now and here. He had left camp for me and for all he knew they would never let him return but he had still come...for me, Annabeth Chase. The daughter of his father's rival.

Percy, Zack and I walked down the road to the bus stop. Zack always escorted me to my home and I just never had the heart to tell him to stop and that he never stood a chance. Plus he also seemed to dislike Percy. In the bus there was only one free bench for two people. He quickly sat down next to the window and patted the seat next to him looking at me. I groaned to myself. Then I pushed Percy down on the free seat at which Zack looked disappointed at me and glared at Percy. The bus starts moving and the moment of inertia let's me stumble onto...Percy's lap. For the next few seconds Percy and I had a blushing contest. I leaned against him to play over the embarrassing moment. Zack was glaring heavily at this point. To my surprise Percy glared back at him and demonstratively wrapped his arms around my stomach and hugged me slightly. "Don't get too brave Seaweed brain." I mumble to hide the fact that I close to hyperventilating. I glare at Percy until I notice that I was staring deep into his eyes...until Zack coughed. We both turned to Zack. His face was slightly red from anger.

I stared out of the window confused. Hell I was in so much trouble. Why did I have to like Percy but I had to admit that I liked the way his arms were wrapped around my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth pov.

Zack insisted on helping us with the homework at which at that point, I was really pissed. I wanted to spend time with Percy and if possible alone. "Zack. Can I speak to you for a moment alone."

He gave Percy a triumphant grin and followed me into my room. "You don't need to say anything." He stepped close to me and cupped my cheeks and tried to lean in but was pushed back by my hand. "Listen Zack. I haven't seen Percy in months and I really want to spend time with him. Last time I saw him he had done something unbelievably sweet and selfless for me, and now I just want to spend time with him, you know alone." Zack glared at me. "So you choose that guy over me?" It almost sounded like a challenge. I nodded. "Sorry Zack but it was always him." Zack nodded as if expecting this. "Thank you for accepting my choice and not throwing a tantrum or some thing." I smile at him with gratitude.

He chuckled. "Hell no Chase. I am going to change your mind. In the end you will be mine." I sighed and gave up. We would end up spending time on our own in the end. "Now, I am going to and have a round on the toilet and then we will continue here."

I drop down on my bed in my room and Percy suddenly appears next to me. Sadly I felt my eyes being drawn to him. Then I found myself staring at him and to my surprise Percy's eyes were locked on mine. Suddenly, I felt Percy's hand was on my cheek making me blush. I had no idea who started leaning in, but our lips came closer and closer to making contact. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and already felt his breath when the door slammed shut. Irritated, I opened my eyes and glared at Zack who was grinning at Percy triumphantly. "So, I'm back." He announced. We walked toward us and I scooted closer to Percy so that he couldn't sit down between us. Damn he was getting annoying. Percy and I got really close to kissing, I ranted on in my head. The next two hours passed with Zack interrupting any sort of interaction between Percy and myself.

Finally it was time for dinner. Even there Zack wanted to stay. He had even hinted he wanted to ask his parents if he was allowed to sleep over but at least there I could say no with out being impolite. Zack or course had taken it bad. But he managed to get away with staying for dinner. We walked down the stairs and my father and step mother looked at him surprised. "Percy. It is good to see you. What are you doing here." He asked suspiciously. "He is going to live here." Mr. Chase sighed. "I guess I can't say no or else you will stay where ever Percy stays." I nod feeling pleased with myself. "But Percy will need to take the couch because the spare room is being used as a storage room for my bird planes."

"Ohh he can stay in my room." I announce happily not really noticing how this was going to be viewed.

"Annabeth. I know you two are close but you are only fourteen." I blushed deeply. "Yes, I totally agree with Mr. Chase. Knowing someone for three years from a summer camp doesn't mean you should sleep in one room with Percy. Any true Christian would agree." Zack added smugly. At this I snapped,"I am Atheist you stupid moron. Now leave me alone."

Zack paled. "You are?" When we gave him pointed looks he rearranged his face. "Thank you for having me for dinner but I should go home. I will pray for you." I rolled my eyes. I mean he had an invisible friend. I knew the gods of Olympus were real."Yeah see you later." I told him brightly. "Or not." I heard Percy add under his breath. What a Seaweed brain. Maybe he did like me after all I thought brightly...

We continued to eat in silence. Well I did. Mathew and Bobby continued interrogating Percy. Finally dinner was over and my father addressed me. "Annabeth, can I please talk to you." I nodded and followed him out of the room. "I know you like Percy but I can´t allow him to stay here the whole year. You know that Susan is a Christian and that she believes that the gods are only powerful beings and that there is still one true god.

She also won't like the idea of you two in one room." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Well Percy and I are a package deal. You take it or leave it and I will take every chance I can get to spend time with him." I give him a look that clearly states that I wasn't budging. He gave me a pained look. "Annabeth. You know I like Percy. After all he saved you, and I also know that if we force you to choose between him and us it will aways be him. He is your hero after all but please take it easy. I am your father after all."

I grinned at him. "Dad. I am not sleeping with Percy." I hissed slightly embarrassed. He relaxed a great deal. "Wait what. You thought that I wanted to you know..." He blushed. "Well. I have spent some time studying Greek culture and...This is getting way to awkward and I am going to leave now." My father announces. I sigh in relief and walk toward my room. It was getting late. "Percy? Are you coming?" I called. Percy appeared at my side with within a heartbeat. "You called me, Wise Girl?" He asked. I turned away before I could sink to deep into his eyes again. "We need to get you set. I will get a sleeping bag." Percy grinned.

-line break-

We just brushed our teeth and had been sent into our room since we would be sleeping in the same bed. I usually slept in a much larger shirt that I had stolen from a Seaweed brain. Sadly that wasn't an option so I just pulled on a simple gray and short PJ and climbed into bed. Percy also came into the room and crawled into his sleeping bag. "Good night, Wise girl." "Good night Seaweed brain." I whispered back and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I in a huge cave. There was a platform in the middle of it and it looked like a huge forge. Walkways led to tunnels at the caverns edge and deep under us was molten rock. Then I heard a familiar voice yelling my name. "Wise Girl. Annabeth. Wake up." I jerked back awake and felt tears flowing down my cheeks for some reason. Percy was sitting on the bed next to me. "Annabeth. All is well." I sighed in relief. It was only a dream. "I'm fine."

Percy pulled away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me. "Stay here." Percy hesitantly climbs on the bed and pulls the blanket over him. I could feel how tense he was. Feeling very bold all of the sudden I cuddled up against Percy side and rested my head on his chest laid my arm around Percy's body.

Finally Percy lays his arm around me.

 **This parts is mostly written by the totally awesome and amazing A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant who sadly has a writers block. Please check her out. (It only sounds as if you have a choice. Suck it up and read her stories. They are cool.**

I woke up to a shriek. My body jerked up, and Percy hopped out of the bed, wiping drool off his cheek. My father stood at the door, his eyes wider than an owl's.

"Annabeth Chase?" he asked, stepping forward. I stood straight. Percy seemed confused. He's such a Seaweed Brain."What was he doing on your bed?"

"I told you. We're a package deal." I crossed my arms again and stared at my father. "Besides, I just had a bad dream and he came to comfort me. Not exactly a big deal." It took him a while to answer.

"That does not mean that he can lay next to you. Perseus, may you stay on the ground?"

He gulped. "Yes, sir." Percy slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Annabeth, go to bed. I don't want to see this again."

I rolled my eyes, hoping he didn't see. "Night, Dad. You won't-...I think." And the door shut. I walked to Percy and whispered, "Sorry about that, Seaweed Brain."

"It's alright, Wise Girl. But you heard your dad, go to bed."

"No, I want to stay with you." I blushed at my words.

"I don't want to get you in trouble again. I'll be with you in the morning."

 **It is me again.**

I glared at him. "Scoot over?"

He looked at me nervously. "Listen Seaweed brain. I hate people telling me what to do. Now scoot over." He did and I slid into his sleeping bad. "Ohh and I decided that Seaweed brains are Wise Girls' teddy bears to cuddle with." I heard his breath catch. I tangled my legs with his and wrap my arms around Percy and bury my face in his chest. "Um Annabeth. What are you doing?"

I groan. I wanted to sleep. "Seaweed brains that are serving a Wise Girl as a teddy bear are be quiet if the Wise Girl in question wants to sleep."

"Annabeth. Your father could throw me out."

I glared at him. "He throws you out then he is throwing me out. You are stuck with me. Now, I want to sleep so if you didn't get it, I want you to shut up." Percy gave up and I slowly drifted to sleep feeling more happy and safe then ever before. I felt Percy wrap my arms around me (which made it worth getting up today.) I guess he also thought I was asleep because he added in a whisper. "I love you, Wise Girl." I felt him press his lips on the top of my head.

I felt tears fill my eyes. Seaweed brain loved me? I mean my Seaweed brain loved me. Me, the ordinary nerdy daughter of Athena who sprouts facts about architecture left, right, and center.

A totally adorable Seaweed brain who was kind, gorgeous, loving, loyal and brave hero loved me. I just couldn't get my mind around it. But hell, he should tell me that openly and not when he thinks I am not listening. Even if I don't deserved him, I need to keep up our dynamic. I would not make things easy. Sadly, just before I dived into the void of sleep, I heard myself mumble. "I love you too, Seaweed brain."

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Constitution of the Percabeth**

 **1: A Seaweed brain or a Wise Girl is obliged to follow his/her companion into the darkest places in existence if forced. They are to be absolutely loyal to each other and always have each others back.**

 **2: Any one who tries to interfere in the Percabeth (that means a person, god, half god or nature spirit) must be met with a reasonable amount of force. If it involves godly parents then they are allowed to do anything necessary to stay together.**  
 **If anyone crushes on a member of the Percabeth the Percabeth is obliged to react in a decisive manner to deal with the threat. If needed the Percabeth is authorised to use deadly force.**

 **3: If a Wise Girl wants to use her Seaweed brain as a teddy bear he has no right not but to comply with the Wise Girl's wishes. If the Wise Girl wants to sleep while using the Seaweed brain as a teddy bear the Seaweed brain is to suck it up and do every thing in his power to be comfortable.**

 **4: If the Wise Girl has access to chocolate chip cookies then she has to accept that they are not hers. They belong to the Seaweed brain. All types of cookies fall under the Seaweed brain jurisdiction. She must offer them to the Seaweed brain if possible before helping herself to them.**

 **So I thought these might be the most important laws. : )**

 **Percy pov.**

When I woke up I felt someone breathing on my neck and my arms were tightly wrapped around a torso. I looked down and my breath caught when I saw long waves of golden blond hair. I started to panic until I remembered what had happened yesterday night. I was in a sleeping bad with Annabeth frigging Chase. Most likely the most adorable being possible...okay also one of the most dominant but still adorable. I sifted slightly and Annabeth adjusted herself to my change of trajectory.

"Immhhhhhhpff ...like Seaweed brain..." She groaned into my chest. I sighed and decided to go back to sleep. This was way to early for me. I scooted down a bit and looked into Annabeth's peaceful sleeping face. Our nose brushed. Damn she was beautiful. I suddenly felt very courageous and slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek. Then I closed my eyes. Suddenly Annabeth shifted position and scooted closer most to most likely trying to get closer to the source of my body heat. Then I closed my eyes again and drift back of to sleep.

 **Annabeth pov.**

"What the hell are you two doing?" I jerked awake and found myself nestled against a warm body. When I opened my eyes I found out that the nose brushing mine belonged to...Seaweed brain. Suddenly I remembered that I had been woken up. I look around in panic. It was my step mom. "Annabeth. Get away from that guy. Now!" Her voice pierces through the room. I look to Percy who was stubbornly snoring on. Suddenly he even pressed his face gently into my cheek. Not that it wasn't extreme pleasant but it didn't help me in this situation. His arms tightened around me. "Percy wake up." I hiss. "Seaweed brain. Wake up." I growl. I tried to get up but couldn't even move an inch. "Seaweed brain. Wake up." I hiss at him. Finally he reacts. "Ten more minutes."

"No now. Wake up." Finally he opens his eyes and sees my step mom looking scandalised. Percy let go of me and we scramble out of the sleeping bag and to our feet. This really wasn't going to go well for me if I was completely honest and I was in trouble.

"I have never seen something this disgusting. A unmarried girl and boy sleeping in one bed. This is a scandal." Helen looked terrified at us. "Okay, I'm sorry." I whine. She stares at us, her eyes were bulging a bit. Then she turns on the spot and storms out of the room. "Holy Poseidon she is acting strange." Percy groaned and I laughed a bit. "So should we get going? "

"Okay, I am taking a shower." I announced and hurried out of the room. I had never ever woken up like this before and it was the best waking up ever...well apart from being woken up.

Finally I locked myself into the bathroom and pulled my clothes off and climbed into the shower. Then I turned on the water and slid to the floor of the showercabin. I pulled up my legs up and hugged them to my body tightly while letting the warm water flow over me.

I thought about Percy. I had actually cuddled with him the whole night. Plus he had told me he loved me and I had said it back. But he may have been sleep. Maybe I should just kiss him.

But what if he only loved me as a friend or a sister or some thing and I kissed him? Then he would think I was a whore or something and never talk to me again. Frustrated I groan and rest my chin on my knees. Damn why did Percy have to be so adorable all the time. It made me want to kiss him even more. I pulled at my long hair in frustration. Maybe I should just walk up to him and kiss him? Suddenly the water turned cold. I jumped to me feet shrieking. I tried to run out of the shower cabin but a cold wall of water stopped me. I turned off the water and the wall of water burst into millions of sandcorn to marble sized water droplets and started circling around me. It looked magnificent, but unfortunately I didn't care. "Percy!" I screamed.

The water remembered the concept of gravity and splashed back down. I quickly turned the water back on and it was wonderfully warm.

-line break-

Finally I was dressed and opened the bathroom door were a madly grinning Percy awaited me. I rammed my knee into his stomach because he teased me and had the ordacity to think it was funny. Then I shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I went downstairs and found my father and step mother staring at me. "What's going on?"  
Susan drew a breath rattling with rage. "She spent the whole night cuddling with that Percy boy." I glared at her. "So what. I like him a lot and trust him a lot more than anyone else in this world." Susan looked like she wanted to quote something from her favorite book (the Bible) but thought better of it because she closed her eyes and mumbled some words. I gave my father an exasperated look. He looked at me apologetically. I guess he really had to like her to put up with all this.

"Annabeth, I really don't want to have to see you like this again." She calmly said. My father gave me a pleading look. "I am sorry Susan but I won't live after you rules. I will spend my time with Percy in any manner I see fit. Please let me live by the laws and code I know. Because my code is a lot more worthy as yours. It is one that demands courage and loyalty and one that demands you to stand up for that what you believe in." I at least tried to be diplomatic. Finally Percy came down...perfectly dry. He sat down in the empty chair next to me. "Morning," he announced." My parents stayed silent. "Morning Seaweed brain." I said brightly.

Half an hour later we were ready to leave and of course it was raining hard. "Hey Percy. You can't stay dry or people will notice." I mumble. Since Susan was still moping about us not living by her Christian rules, we didn't get any umbrellas. And so we walked through the rain with our back packs on our backs toward the bus stop. When there I found myself staring at the dripping wet Percy.

Percy pov,

Annabeth's shocking gray eyes locked on mine. I felt myself go numb instantly. Suddenly Annabeth moved forward a bit but stopped as if she lost the courage. Then she burst forward and for a second I thought I was a goner because normally she would beat the crap out of me but she cupped my cheeks and leaned up to me and pushed her lips against mine.

I felt myself go numb at ones and I couldn't move. Annabeth broke away blushing. Finally I unfroze and wrapped my arms around her soaked figure and kissed her in return. The Athenians hands gripped my wet hair and she deepened the kiss. After what felt like a life time she broke away and the spell was broken. "Wow." I gasped. I felt myself grinning madly as I wrapped my arms around her. She in return wrapped her arms around my neck."It took you long enough to catch up Seaweed brain. I have been wanting to do that since we came back from that quest." She whispered. This was crazy. I couldn't believe she felt the same way for me that I did for her. "I love you Annabeth." I mumble under my breath. The blond angel laughed relieved and happy. "I love you, too, Seaweed brain. I mean you never got any hints." Then she rested her head on my chest with her arms around me.

"Would you do me the unbelievable honor of being my girlfriend." I whisper in her ear. "I thought you would never ask Percy. Of course I am."

She looked up at me and pressed her soft lips to mine. Then she continued staring up at me. I started back and my eyes kept wondering down to her perfect red lips. She laughed at me. "You want to kiss me don't you." I smiled sheepishly and our lips met in a moment of perfect bliss. The moment lasted until the bus came and I broke lip contact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hope all of you guys liked the story so far! I just wanted to give out some shoutouts to some authors:**

 **IIII Winter Wolf IIII: I'll start writing a chapter myself, soon!**

 **AutumnLeaves03: Glad to hear you are a Percabeth fan! PERCABETH!**

 **Bea7: I agree, Percy and Annabeth are meant to be!**

 **iluvboooks: Glad to hear you like my story! I love your story, Falling for you!**

 **Those were just some quick shoutouts...now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth pov.**

I sat down on Percy's lap. Yes, I admit I liked doing that and having his arms around me. And we actually cuddled the whole night together. I know it might be early but in his arms was the first dreamless sleep in a long, long time. I sat sideways on Percy's lap and he had his arms around me. The bus stopped again. One of the people getting onboard was Zack. His eyes found us and narrowed. I glared at him and demonstratively kissed Percy on the lips. He came over to us and for a second I thought he was going to start a fight with Percy. "You know. This happened only a few minutes ago. Plus we slept in the same sleeping bag last night." Percy announced while glaring the whole time. I rolled my eyes. His arms around my waist tightened and he pulled me against him in a very protective way. Zack looked so hurt that it actually almost hurt but I guess Percy didn't care. This guy was crushing on his Wise Girl which meant that he shouldn't expect any mercy from Percy.

"Percy, clam down. I am yours for as long as you will have me." He smiled at me looking really relieved. "Really?" "Percy. I am never going to forget what you did for me last winter." He blushed and then I noticed that he was staring at my lips. "You are a Seaweed brain." I mumbled but leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He chuckled. "You have know idea how long I wanted to do that." My boyfriend mumbled. I felt my cheeks go hot. "Stop making me blush. I admit I wanted to kiss you since our first quest."

"What kind of quest?" I spun around and found Zack sitting behind us. "None of you business." I growl. "Don't be like that Annie." He whines. "It's Annabeth." Both Percy and I shoot back. I sigh happy and lean against my new boyfriend For the first time in history I really could see the perks in skipping school today. Going to the movies seemed so much more prudent then going to school at the moment. I mean Percy liked me. I grinned to myself feeling very giddy all of the sudden. Percy was a lot sweeter then I could ask for.

"Percy. We are there." I hissed as soon as we reached our destination. He was nuzzling my cheek and wasn't to pleased. "Okay. Let us enjoy a school day."

 **Zach pov.**

What was wrong with that guy. I had been trying to get closer to Annabeth for months and now that Percy guy just turned up and stole her away. I felt nausea spreading through my stomach as I watched Annabeth kissing Percy. I deserved her. And now they said something about quests and so on. Those gray eyes should sparkle like then when she looked at me and not him. We reached the school and I followed the new pair of the bus.

To my surprise Annabeth and Percy walked over to Linda and Mikel. I would have expected Percy to isolate Annabeth and keep her to himself. I gritted my teeth and joined them. Linda and Annabeth were giggling madly and Annabeth was blushing. I guess Annabeth just told them the message.

Annabeth will be mine in the end. Of that I was sure.

 **AN: Hi! Sorry for the short chapter! Again, thanks for all the reviews, really do appreciate them!**

 **I also have a question, what did you guys think about the Zach pov?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth pov.**

I continued chatting with Linda while I dragged Percy after myself as we walked to our first class.

"So you are now officially a pair?" She asked. "Yeah. I now own a Seaweed brain." I giggled. Percy whined. Yeah as if I cared what he thought about it. He was now my Seaweed brain so he should stop complaining. Okay, maybe I could cut him some slack. I mean I got to kiss him when ever I wanted to. Finally we reached the room and we sat down in the last row. I sat down next to Percy with Linda on my other side. Mikel and Zack sat down on either side of us. Okay. Zack was glaring at Percy. I smiled and then realized that I just wanted to kiss him...and I could. I cupped his cheeks and pressed my lips against his for a second. Before I noticed it I found myself staring at him. "Good morning everyone now let us get started." Feeling very unhappy I gave the teacher a glare. I wanted to continue kissing him. I had been waiting to do it since I was twelve. Okay...now one long and boring period. I groaned.

-line break-

I had left Percy with my other kind of friends and headed to the girls bathroom. "Hey Annabeth! Wait up." It was Zack. I bit my lip as he hurried to catch up with me. "Where are you going?" "To the toilet." Zack's face fell.

"Ohh. I thought you left to talk to me in private." I looked at him surprised. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You know, about Percy." I raised an eyebrow. "You know you don't have to be afraid of him."

"Why should I be afraid of him?" "You know. Because you are with him. I mean I thought you liked me." I rolled my eyes. "Haven't we been over this before? Listen Zack. I could never be afraid of Percy. I mean he is afraid of me." He gave me an exasperated look as if I would some day realise how stupid I was being. "Listen Annabeth. I can tell how he looks at you. He looks at you as if he owned you." I laughed. I may not understand how the brain of a Seaweed brain works but I was quite sure that only Zack thought that Percy looked at me like that. "Listen Zack. I trust Percy completely and I've liked him since I was twelve." Zach glared frustrated. "What is so bad about liking me? I would make you a lot more happy then that Percy ever could." I stared at him open mouthed. "Okay Zack. I will pretend this conversation never happened. Now back off."

I spun around and headed into the girls toilet.

-(wild-writer-32 wrote this part)-

"Hey Wise Girl" Percy smiled up at me, "I was wondering where you could have gone."  
"Bathroom." I answered wrapping my arms around his waist. I squeezed tightly and pressed my eyes shut.  
"Can't breath" he yelped.  
I laughed letting him go, "Sorry."  
He placed a finger under my chin and raised my lips to his. Like always, my heart began speeding up as I kissed him back. We stayed like that which seemed like forever, but finally broke apart.  
"Let's get going." He whispered in my ear.  
Our next period went by very slow, I just wanted to get over with school and be with Percy the whole rest of the day. Luckily Percy was in the same class as I was so I could keep a good eye on him. To be honest, throughout the class I couldn't help, but admire the way he smiled up at me and when he made funny faces behind the teacher's back making my chuckle softly. Once the class was over I hurried myself towards him at the front door.  
"Hi" he said giving me a quick kiss.  
I grinned, "Hi." I took his hand into mine dragging him towards my friends.  
-line break-  
"We should hang out after school." Lila suggested taking a sip of water.  
"Good idea, maybe we should!" Mikel agreed.  
I glared over a Percy, I really wanted to spend time alone with him, but I just could say no to them.

Done, that's all I got, hope it wasn't to bad. I didn't have to time to add more. Oh, and I used Mikel (not sure if you planning it) but its your story you can change anything. And after the line break that's just a extra part I added, you could keep it or not. Its your choice. And that settles it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few classes passed quite fast. I made sure I had the same classes as Percy by simply dragging him after me wherever I went. Luckily, my best friend, crush, and boyfriend didn't seem to being around my all the time.

 **[This part is written by Divine Protector of Mangos. He saved my sanity for this story.]**

 **~~~~Mangos are awesome; kumquats are not~~~~**

Once we got to Math, however, Percy had to go to the office. He had been gone most of the class period, but when he got back, he was smiling.

"What's up?" I mouth to him.

"Tell you later," he mouths back.

After math class, we had lunch. I let my friends go on ahead, while I pulled Percy to the side.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I may have used the Mist to let us have all the same classes except Architecture," he replied.

"Why not architecture?" I pouted.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You have me for as long as you will. One class a weekday isn't going to change that."

"Fine," I said, "Doesn't mean I like it."

"Annabeth, you and I both know I won't understand a thing from that class," he replied.

"Which class did you take then?" I asked.

"Marine Biology," he replied.

"I should have known," I sighed, "Whatever. Let's go eat."

"I thought you'd never say that," he said, before marching to the cafeteria.

I followed him, and we sat down at the lunch table, with Percy next to Zack.

They growled at each other, before Percy and I started talking with the rest of them. For the rest of lunch, however, Zach kept trying to find out more about me, which I wouldn't give out handily. Thank goodness Percy got tired of his constant barrage of questions and shut him up.

Next class, however, was another story. We had a sub, which was a blessing and a curse in itself; blessing since I could spend the period with my Seaweed Brain; curse because of Zach's talking.

"Annabeth," he said, "I don't understand why you keep going after him. I mean, he's just going to leave you. I can tell."

"Don't you dare accuse him of wanting him to leave me, Zacharias Ingles," I said, "He is the one person that I know for a fact would never leave me on his own choice. I know him like the back of my hand, and if you think that just because you've known me while I've been at this school gives you a better chance than my best friend, whom I've been crushing on for two years, and have spent summers together since then, then you are surely mistaken."

"God dang it Annabeth," he said, "Stop being so stubborn! I know guys like him. They become friends with a pretty girl like you, they make you like them, and once you start going out with them, they start crushing you piece by piece until you are just a hollow shell of your former self. And then, there are people like me, who get left behind and are left to pick up that hollow piece, and bring you back to your former glory. I know for a fact that no one knows you more than I do."

"Oh yeah?" asked Percy, "Then what's her step-brother's name?"

"Which one?" asked Zach.

"All of them," smiled Percy, he and I both knowing Zach couldn't get this right since he didn't know of Camp Half-Blood.

"Bobby and Matthew Chase," he responded, "her only two step-brothers."

"Sorry," Percy said, "but you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Zach, "they are for sure her step-brothers."

"True," replied Percy, "but not her only step-brothers."

"Oh yeah," said Zach, "Then let me hear you list them off."

"Bobby, Matthew," said Percy, "Malcolm, Roy, Jonathan, Rodney, and little Rocky Road." (I just made up names, because I wasn't sure of anyone other than Malcolm being a living son of Athena –DPM)

"You just made up names," said Zach

"Nope," I said, popping the p, "He got them all."

"Then how come only Bobby and Matthew live with you?" asked Zach

"What?" I asked, "Did you think my dad was the only one who had children after I did?"

"You know who you're real mom is?" asked Zach

"I know her," I said, "but I don't know her that well to say that I know her personally."

"Then how come Percy knows of your other step-siblings?" asked Linda

"Because I met them at our summer camp," he replied

"Ooh, a summer camp?" popped up Crystal, slightly scaring all of our friends, but not us, "Sorry, but I couldn't help listening in. So, Percy, I bet you're one of the most gorgeous guys at that camp, am I right?"

"I don't really know," he said, "I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff, you know."

"Well, you are most certainly the most gorgeous guy here," she said, "Which reminds me, I have a proposition for you, Percy-Wercy?"

"Never call me that again," he said, "and what kind of proposition?"

"How would like to be the most popular guy in school as well as my boyfriend?" she asked.

Wow she's blunt I thought.

"Um, how about no?" I said.

"And who are you to decide for him?" she asked.

"My girlfriend," responded Percy, "perhaps."

"Oh please," replied Crystal, "Why go for someone as nerdy as her when you can have someone as popular as me?"

"Maybe because she's smart and talented," he responded, "not to mention beautiful."

Crystal looked like she was trying hard to make a comeback, so I decided to strike first instead.

"Hon," I said, "Don't overwork yourself. You might lose the few brain cells you have."

"Oh, why you—" started Crystal, but was cut off by the bell.

Percy, Mikel, Linda, Zach and I were the first ones out of that class and into our next.

Our next few classes flew by, and next thing you know Percy and I were walking hand in hand to the bus stop without Zach.

"I can't believe we're actually going out," I said, looking at our clasped hands

"Which reminds me," said Percy, "How about a date to a restaurant of your choosing?"

"Sure, when?" I asked

"Right as soon as we drop off our bags," he said

"But where will we go?" I asked

"You're the one who lives here," he said, "You should know. Besides, it is your pick."

"But where will you get the money for it?" I asked

"You think mom would let me come over here without any spare money in case I got lost or something?" he asked, which made me blush for not realizing that that would happen.

"Well, it's supposed to be for emergencies," I said, "So we're not using that."

"Ah, but this isn't the money for emergencies," he said, "This is the money for Annabeth, so Annabeth gets to use it."

"But I can't—" I started, but he kissed me, efficiently silencing me.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "It's going for a good cause."

"Fine," I said, "then we're going to Starbucks and the park."

"Sounds like a plan," we heard a voice behind us, causing us to both turn around and Percy to punch the guy, which ended up being Zack.

"Ow!" he complained, holding his face, "Why'd you have to punch me?"

"Why'd you have to sneak up on us?" asked Percy.

"I was right behind you the whole time," said Zack.

"I looked back several times, Zack," said Percy, "You were sneaking up on us."

"Oh, come on," I said, "Let's bring him to my house, and make sure he's okay."

On the way, we got him to remove his hands from his face, and he had a bloody nose and a black eye. Percy and I tried to hold in our laughter at the comical look he was giving us.

Once we got to my house, I treated him, while Percy went to keep our bags in our room and change his dress. Once he came back and Zack was all right, I went to change. When I got back, however, I saw Zack holding up our stash of ambrosia, hidden in our second first aid kit, wondering what it was.

"Oh, hi Annabeth," he said, before holding the ambrosia up even higher, "Why do you have lemon squares in your first aid kit?"

"Because they're not mine," I said, "They're Percy's, so I'd put them back before he finds out you were snooping around in his stuff. By the way, where is he?"

"He had to go to the bathroom," said Zack.

"Hey, Wise Girl," said Percy, "Have you seen my first aid kit?"

"Zack has it," I said, pointing to Zack, who was hastily putting all the stuff he took out back into the bag.

"Why do you have my First Aid Kit?" asked Percy

"I was checking if you had anymore ice packs," said Zack, obviously lying.

"Then why didn't you check the freezer?" I asked

"Wow, look at the time," said Zack, looking at his wrist (which had no watch on it), before dashing out the door with his bag, "Got to go, bye!"

"He was so snooping around to try and discredit me," said Percy.

"Oh yeah, big time," I said.

"But I guess we can't have our date now," said Percy, "It's too late now."

"But my parents went to the movies with the twins," I said, before straddling him, "so we do have the next two hours to ourselves, you know."

"I like the sound of that," he said, leaning forward

"So do I," I said, meeting him halfway.

 **[Hi, it's me.]**

I moved my lips against his...it felt magnificent. I mean we were kissing which was awesome.

Before I knew it I was pushing him down on the edge of the bed and then straddled him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and found myself lip locked and with a blank mind. The only thing in my little universe were the soft lips moving against mine.

I vaguely realized that this was my first time doing this and since he was just as clumsy as I was I suspected that it was his first, too.

But even with all the clumsiness in the world it was still absolutely magical.

This was what I had been fantasizing about in the for me most private and intimate place in existence. What was happening had previously happened in my mind.

It had been a fantasy in a dark and forbidden place that held all my desires involving a Seaweed brain.

My siblings already tried to discourage my friendship with Percy so there was no point in telling them about my secret wishes involving Percy.

I felt Percy's arms wrap themselves around my body. After what could have been seconds or millennia I pulled away and looked at him.

His lips were bruised and see looked as dazed as I felt. All this felt unreal, like a dream, the kind of dream you never wanted to wake up from.

I touched his cheek softly lost in his green eyes.

Percy leaned in again and pressed his lips against mine.

I happily returned the kiss before I remembered something important and broke away. "Percy. We have to do homework."

 **AN: Hi! Maybe after Chapter 10, I may start updating on Fridays.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was lying on Percy's back who was lying on his stomach, on my bed reading a school book...or trying to. Since I was about as good at reading as he was, we were fighting to understand what those strange words meant.

I mean even with my natural brand of overwhelming intelligence, I was getting a migraine from the text book which made me wonder how Percy was feeling.

Wait, he had stopped complaining...which probably meant that he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Percy, are you still with me?" I spread my legs slightly so that they were pressing against Percy's side and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hmmmm" Percy mumbled obviously not listening. "Seaweed brain. You are supposed to pay attention." I scolded the Seaweed brain under me.

"Concentrating on a textbook filled with gibberish is very hard. Especially when your impossibly beautiful girlfriend is using you as a mattress."

I sighed. "You aren't really as in to school stuff as I am?" I asked trying not to blush. He shook his head nervously. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Dr. Chase came in.

His eyes fell on us and he pursed his lips. "I guess I can't tell you of for having physical contact. Just don't let Susan see you. (What was Annabeth's stepmothers name again? Hope I guessed right.) Ohh and she has a new theory about the Greek gods. She thinks they are servants of Satan so don't be surprised, but she still thinks both of you can be saved, so be prepared."

He closed the door behind him. We stayed in silence for a moment. "Do you have any idea how he puts up with her?" I asked my Seaweed brain. "No idea." He mumbles back.

Suddenly Percy's body jerks wildly making me fall of him. A heartbeat later he had rolled ontop of me. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I peered up at him. "Well anyway. I am going to say it now. Annabeth Wise Girl Chase, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I smirked up at him. "You don't look to bad yourself. " I informed him feeling very giddy.

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do this." before I could ask what he wanted to do the Seaweed brain pressed his lips against mine.

I happily wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands were clawed his his thick black hair and kissed him back and before long my legs were rapped around his waist. His hands were holding me by my flanks.

I felt very bold all of the sudden and pushed my tongue into his mouth. The make out session got more and more heated by the second and I could understand why there were so many teen pregnancies. You just wanted more.

I had to admit that this was way more exciting than normal schoolwork. Much to early he pulled away. "How long do you think it takes until you mom finds out about us." Percy whispered. I froze. That could be a problem. I had no interest in my Seaweed brain being vaporized. I really liked having him around.

"I don't know. She usually doesn't check on me as far as I can tell so it might take a while." He smirked at me. "What's so funny Seaweed brain?" I asked annoyed. "You look cute from up here."

I managed to shove him of me and rolled on top of him. "I can't believe that we are together now. I had feared that I would first see you next summer and now we are dating all of the sudden and I am really afraid of loosing my best friend over something stupid."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I swear on the river of Styx that the only way that I am leaving you side is if you tell me to and possibly I will follow you around even then."

 **...This part is written by ABE. But she didn't seem to motivated. Maybe because I messed up the chapter I was going to do for her. Anyway her work is still top of the line...**

"Oh, Percy," I chuckled, running my hands through his silky, raven hair. "You're so sweet sometimes." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But we need to get studying."

He frowned, but took out his history book. It was the easiest subject since we were studying Mythology. How convenient.

The night flew away and we were still studying. And by 'studying', I mean laughing at the ridiculous lies they called myths in the book. They got the gods wrong, and how each war started. Everyone in camp knows that the wars were made because Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had children. But here, it said that the wars started because Hades stole from Zeus. It was like repeating Percy's first quest.

That quest so long ago; when I first met my Seaweed brain; when I told him he drooled in his sleep. But that wasn't exactly the first thing I told him. I had asked him, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" But I guess it's easier to remember me telling him he drooled.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked sleepily, lying down on his chest. He had passed out on the bed, the book held in his hand. I removed the book quietly and set it on the table. I knew he couldn't hear me. He was a deep sleeper, as it was. "You know, having you with me is the best thing I could ask for." I hugged him and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "And I love you." He didn't respond, but I took a small glance at his face just as he smiled. The smile was small, but genuine. "Good night, Seaweed brain." And my eyes closed.

A roar awakened me. It was 3 in the morning, meaning I had slept for only six hours.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He was outside and I heard him through my window. He was fighting something, but I couldn't see it. Susan was pressed against the tree, screaming at the invisible force. "Help me!"

I flashed out my dagger from my bedside table and went outside, barefoot. Dad was downstairs, huddled under a table with the twins.

"What's going on?" he screamed. Though brave, the twins cried. "What is that outside?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill it." I jumped out the door to see Percy being backed up against the garage door by an empousai.

 **... It's me again, I know ABE just tossed me a curve ball by bringing in the bad monster but I think I dealed with it just alright ...**

Just as I was running towards them Percy danced under a paw aimed at his face. Riptide appeared in his hands and a heartbeat later the empousai exploded into shower of dust.

Finally I reached him and did the first thing that hit my mind. I punched him in the face. "That is for not waking up earlier. What were you thinking?" "Hmmm it's school tomorrow so I shouldn't wake Annabeth up and fight the monsters alone?" when he smiled at my sheepishly, I punched him again and dragged him back into the house...by the ear. Seaweed brainish Seaweed brain.

I mean him being, well, himself made me want to kiss him and kick his butt at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy pov.**

Annabeth forced me down onto the couch and was yelling at me loudly ignoring my groans. "You are such a Seaweed brainish Seaweed brain. If I ever see you about to fight a monster again I will...I will..." Annabeth spent the next five minutes yelling at me. I have to admit that I wasn't listening because Annabeth was kinda hot when she was yelling. By the time she had finished she had sent her mortal family back to bed and I was on the floor with her knee pressing against my throat.

Her eyes were blazing in the way they only did when I did something that in her eyes was stupid. "Can we go to bed again." I finally asked. Annabeth's eyes finally softened. She grabbed my head and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. You stupid little Seaweed brain.." She said softly and pulled my to my feet.

-line break-

I grinned stupidly at her, feeling victorious because she finally shut up. It was cute, her being all mad one moment then a big softie the next. Well, a softie after she tried to chop my head off with her knee...

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, brow furrowed and frowning. I only kissed her and replied, "You're just adorable. That's all."

Blushing red, she pushed me onto the sleeping bag and told me to go to bed. I chuckled and did so. "Yes, ma'am."

-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-

I woke up to a slap.

My eyes opened and I immediately punched the person (or thing) who did it. Next, I heard a shout.

"Annabeth! Percy punched me!" It was Bobby. Or Matthew... I never learned the difference. I shushed him, clasping my hand over his mouth. He tried pulling it off but failing.

"Shh... Sorry, sorry.. I didn't mean to- Ow! Did you just bite me?" He smiled against my hand and bit me again, causing me to pull it away.

In unison we yelled, "Annabeth!"

Her thunder like footsteps bounded up the stairs and her innocent smile showed up at the door. "Yes, boys?"

"Percy punched me!"

"Well he slapped me!" I glared at Bobby/Matthew. He was making me look bad. Wise Girl rolled her eyes at me. "Me? Wha...? No, he did it first!"

"Doesn't matter. He's younger." She picked him up and took him downstairs. I fell back in my bag, tired as hell.

I guess Annabeth and her family let me sleep. It was Saturday - at least I thought it was.

-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-

I woke up better now. To a plate full of pancakes and Annabeth.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain..." she whispered, poking my face. "Get up or I'll take your breakfast."

I don't know what I did right here. Probably sit some front flip to get up faster, but I had her pressed against the wall. "My pancakes." Then I let her go and ate. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem." She sat next to me. "It's just you and me here today."

 ** _It's me again_**.

I paused and looked at her. "What's wrong Seaweed brain?" "We are alone?" She nodded and sat down on the table next to my plate. "Can we go swimming later on?" Annabeth chuckled. "Sure Seaweed now there is something you wanted to ask me?" I nodded. "Did you ever spy at me during camp?" "Sorry, what?" She blushed. "When a few friends and a went swimming in the lake that one night. I would have invited you but you weren't in your bed so I went swimming with out you." I blushed deeply. "You went swimming in the lake I was chilling in. It's not my problem that the view was nice." I defended myself. Annabeth laughed. "I was only curious." I found myself staring at her fascinated.

Annabeth however seemed to interpret my stare wrong. "Percy, what are you staring at?" She asked incredulously. "You?!" She blushed slightly. "Ohh I thought you were staring at my chest." I blushed but feeling cheeky I decided to tease her a bit. "There is nothing for me to stare at on your chest."

Annabeth glared at me and before I could regret my mistake she launched herself at me **.**

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! This is the last chapter that IIII Winter Wolf IIII wrote, so now I'm going to start writing my own chapters! I'm super nervous and excited! Btw, I won't be able to update tomorrow (Friday where I am) but maybe over the weekend. If not, then I'll update next Friday! Bye!**


End file.
